communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Vorgestellte Wikis: Clash of Clans
center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis Auch mit dem Clash of Clans Wiki stellen wir ein Wiki zu einem Spiel vor, welches nicht so recht in das klassische Bild des Computerspieles passen will. Schlichte Realität aber ist, dass SuperCell ein kleiner finnischer Spielehersteller, den vor zwei Jahren noch niemand kannte, damit der große Wurf gelungen ist. Dieses Spiel, welches zur Zeit nur auf iOS-Geräten wie dem iPad läuft, soll sogar mehr Geld einspielen, als die gesamte deutsche Spieleindustrie zusammen: mehr als 2 Millionen € am Tag. Was ist überhaupt Clash of Clans? thumb|right|335px|link=w:c:de.clashofclans Clash of Clans ist wie so viele erfolgreiche Spiele ein Spiel mit mehreren Ebenen. Am Anfang handelt es sich um eine Art Aufbauspiel, in dem man sein kleines Wikingerdorf nach und nach durch Kasernen, Bauhütten und Goldlager aufbaut, um sich vor marodierenden Orks und anderen Fabelwesen zu schützen. Die eigentlichen Clans in diesem Spiel sind aber die Zusammenschlüsse viele anderer Spieler, welche sich untereinander in einem Ligensystem bekämpfen können. Oder ein Einzelspieler kämpft sich alleine durch viele Gegner, dadurch bleibt ihm aber eine gewisse Unterstützung des Clans verwehrt, sodass man auf einen Clan eigentlich angewiesen ist. Das ganze findet als Free-to-Play-, in diesem Fall aber eher als Pay-to-Win-Spiel statt. Wenn einem der Aufbau zu lange dauert und man nicht schon wieder zwei bis fünf Tage auf den Bau des neuen Rathauses warten möchte, zahlt man die In-Game Währung und kann die wichtigen Prozesse des Aufbaus des eigenen Dorfes vorantreiben. Das Spiel an sich ist aber optisch sehr schön gelungen: Zauberer, Drachen, Barbarenkönige und Bogenschützenköniginnen lungern gemütlich im eigenen Dorf rum, wenn sie gerade nicht einfallende Truppen zerstören, oder selber in anderen Dörfern einfallen. Warum Clash of Clans vorstellen? left|335 px Wer sich schonmal mehr im gesamt Wikia-Gefüge umgesehen hat, dem wird zum Beispiel der WAM-Index aufgefallen sein. Dort ist zum Beispiel das bekannteste und am meist-angesehende Wiki das Puzzle&Dragons Wiki. DragonVale war vor ca. einem Jahr auch so ein Wiki, welches aus dem Nichts kam und auf einmal millionenfach angeschaut wurde. Hier kann man sehen, wie sehr der Erfolg eines Wikis an das eigentlich Spielprinzip eines erfolgreichen Titels gekoppelt sein kann. The Elder Scrolls, oder GTA, oder Assassin's Creed sind deswegen erfolgreiche Wikis, weil sie eine sehr umfangreiche Geschichte haben, an die man sich nicht immer voll erinnern kann. Da macht es Sinn, schnell mal Informationen zu Questen oder Hintergrundgeschichten in einem Wiki nachzulesen. Viele der mobilen Titel sind vom Prinzip her Aufbautitel oder Spiele, zu denen man zusätzliche Informationen und Statistiken braucht. Wer in DragonVale Drachen züchten möchte, guckt im Wiki nach, mit welchen Elementdrachen man welche anderen Drachen züchten kann. Puzzle&Dragons hat wahrscheinlich ein ähnliches Prinzip, aber ich kann leider kein chinesisch, oder japanisch, als dass ich hierzu nähere Informationen habe. Wer ein Dorf vernünftig aufbauen will und seine Ressourcen nicht andauernd völlig verbraten will, schaut im Wiki nach. Schließlich dauert der Aufbau eines Dorfes auch Wochen oder sogar Monate. Da hat man nebenher ja ein wenig Zeit. Wer macht das Clash of Clans Wiki? Im Clash of Clans Wiki ist teilweise die alte Garde des DragonVale Wikis, die hier eine neue Heimat gefunden haben, aber eher eine zusätzliche, da das DragonVale Wiki sich weiterhin einiger Beliebtheit erfreut. Hinzugekommen sind allerdings auch andere Benutzer, die mit DragonVale eher nichts zu tun haben. Insgesamt gibt es derzeit ca. 67 aktive Benutzer, die sich gerne um das Wiki kümmern und neue Updates des Spiels gewissentlich einpflegen. Dank möchte ich an dieser Stelle aber an Dragon Rainbow aussprechen, der das Wiki maßgeblich mit aufgebaut hat, aber natürlich in der großen Community zu diesem Spiel auch selber viel Unterstützung gefunden hat. center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Wikis Kategorie:News